lil_pumpfandomcom-20200216-history
ION
About This song was released as one of the tracks on Lil Pump's most recent album ''Harvard Dropout'' and this song also features Smokepurpp. Meaning ION is the 4th track off Lil Pump’s sophomore album Harverd Dropout. On this track, Smokepurpp links with Lil Pump yet again to talk about drugs, his wealth and his popularity. It is produced by Smokepurpp along with close collaborators Diablo and CBMIX. Lyrics Oh well, I shot at niggas I don't eat food, we drug addicts CB on the beat, CB on the beat D-D-Diablo I don't need you, I don't need school (Ooh) I pop beans, I don't eat food (Yeah) Left wrist cost a Bentley coupe (Ooh) Drop 10 Xans in Wonton soup (Huh?) Your bitch give me top like a drop top coupe (Yeah) I sip lean in my classroom (Brr) Ask my teacher what that neck do Smoke a whole pound to the face in the stu' (Damn) I don't need you, I don't need school (Ooh) I pop beans, I don't eat food (Yeah) I don't need you, I don't need school (Huh?) I pop beans, I don't eat food (Yeah) Your bitch give me top like a drop top coupe (Ooh) I sip lean in my classroom (Brr) Ask my teacher what that neck do (Ooh) Smoke a whole pound to the face in the stu' Purpp getting money like a Jew Choppa on me, get smoked like a Juul (Toot, toot, toot, too) Ooh, ooh, huh? Fuck a nigga bitch in the back of the coupe (Back of the coupe) Fours in my cup, it's two times two (Huh?) Poured up a 16 inside the pool (Drank) In the trap with a junkie here, tried it, dog food (Huh?) And I give it to my aunt she can come through Smoke a whole pound and I'm on probation (Ooh) Fuck a nigga bitch then I left her in the basement (Huh?) Pop 10 Xans and I'm on vacation (Yeah) Got your mom whipping up dope, butt naked (Ooh) Popped three Percs, I forgot I graduated (Damn) And I'm a junkie, bitch you gotta face it (Ooh) And I gave lean to a newborn baby (Yeah) I don't need therapy, bitch I ain't crazy (No) I don't need you, I don't need school (Ooh) I pop beans, I don't eat food (Yeah) Left wrist cost a Bentley coupe (Ooh) Drop 10 Xans in Wonton soup (Huh?) Your bitch give me top like a drop top coupe (Yeah) I sip lean in my classroom (Brr) Ask my teacher what that neck do Smoke a whole pound to the face in the stu' (Damn) I don't need you, I don't need school (Ooh) I pop beans, I don't eat food (Yeah) I don't need you, I don't need school (Huh?) I pop beans, I don't eat food (Yeah) Your bitch give me top like a drop top coupe (Ooh) I sip lean in my classroom (Brr) Ask my teacher what that neck do (Ooh) Smoke a whole pound to the face in the stu' I was on house arrest (House arrest) Then I got out and I hopped on a private jet (Ooh) Got your bitch pussy wet (Yeah) Got your bitch pussy soaked, just like a water bed (Wow) I be in the trap (Ooh) Stay in the trap even if I won the lottery (Huh?) You pop one bean? (Yeah) I pop five 'cause I got high tolerance I was locked up in New York with aPerc (Huh?) Cup so muddy, it came from the dirt (Huh?) Take a nigga main and you say "Yes sir" (Purpp) Shooter had lead, make a fuck nigga jerk (Toot, toot, toot, too) Hu-Huh? Wait? Lil Purpp on the molly, fuck your bitch in the face (Molly) Niggas gon' hate (Hate) I'm in a Wraith, counting bands out of state (Shmoney) I don't need you, I don't need school (Ooh) I pop beans, I don't eat food (Yeah) Left wrist cost a Bentley coupe (Ooh) Drop 10 Xans in Wonton soup (Huh?) Your bitch give me top like a drop top coupe (Yeah) I sip lean in my classroom (Brr) Ask my teacher what that neck do Smoke a whole pound to the face in the stu' (Damn) I don't need you, I don't need school (Ooh) I pop beans, I don't eat food (Yeah) I don't need you, I don't need school (Huh?) I pop beans, I don't eat food (Yeah) Your bitch give me top like a drop top coupe (Ooh) I sip lean in my classroom (Brr) Ask my teacher what that neck do (Ooh) Smoke a whole pound to the face in the stu' Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs Featuring Smokepurpp